


Across The Line

by canyoubelievesomeone



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Aged-Up Character(s), Enemies, F/M, Vigilante!Chat Noir, WIP, Will add tags as I go, homoromantic Adrien/Nino, mentions of physical abuse to a minor OC character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-01-31 05:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canyoubelievesomeone/pseuds/canyoubelievesomeone
Summary: After his parent’s death, Adrien decided that he was done caring. He couldn't risk losing someone again and going through the same heartbreak.So it didn’t matter that Ladybug hated him now or that everyone in Paris changed their view of Chat Noir from a hero to the dangerous vigilante he became.If that meant he could keep himself from losing someone else that he cared about, so be it.





	1. Bad Repurrtation

It was on _every_ channel the next day.

“I’m standing outside the home of thirty-five year old photographer, Octavio Laurent,” a newswoman said during a broadcast. She stood in front of a small apartment complex in Paris, an umbrella raised to keep the rain off herself. “It is here that the alleged assault by the vigilante, Chat Noir, seems to have taken place. The altercation is estimated to have occurred between the hours of eleven and twelve PM last night, just after Monsieur Laurent entered his home. The only clues officers have at this time as to the motivation behind this attack are the words ‘sexual predator,’ which were written across the living room wall in red spray paint. Since then, many models have come forward, accusing the photographer of this allegation.”

The scene cut to a thin girl in a large coat. She was standing on a busy sidewalk and her eyes didn’t look at the camera, but at someone off-screen.

A caption in the bottom of the screen gave her name and introduced her as a model.

She softly said, “He … He just always _did_ things that made me and other models uncomfortable. We would try telling people, but nothing was ever done. He was always too untouchable because of _who_ he was. And … and we were just models. We were replaceable. If we tried to press the issue too hard, he’d blacklist us out of the entire industry, so we were all too scared.”

The girl paused, biting her lip anxiously as she finally looked towards the camera. “Th-thank you, Chat Noir.”

The camera immediately cut to the news reporter again. “Monsieur Laurent is currently in critical condition. If you have any information about this case, please come forward by calling the number below.”

A number appeared and continued to show across the screen as the camera cut to two news anchors. “At this time, we would like to remind the public that these are all _allegations_ and there is no substantial proof that Monsieur Laurent ever did any of these things. Even if _Chat Noir_ doesn’t believe so, people _are_ innocent until proven guilty.”

“Moving on to our next topic; is too much kale actually _bad_ for you? More on this after the break.”

Adrien Agreste shut the television off and rose to his feet.

He had a meeting to get to.

 

He was only half paying attention. There was talk about how the company was doing and the coming events they were preparing for. None of it seemed relevant to him and the whole meeting felt as though it could have continued without his presence. 

His focus momentarily zeroed in when he saw a familiar face across a slideshow.

“Our next candidate is Marinette Dupain-Cheng,” his coworker said. “She’s already made a name for herself at last year’s fashion week. Everything she’s done since has been very fashion forward and people are already dying to work with her. She _could_ be the fresh new face we need to move the company forward.”

“Oh, I’ve _seen_ her work,” someone snorted. “I don’t think she’d be a good fit. She’s too young and some of her looks seem very junior. We’re designing for a more sophisticated woman, aren’t we? Besides, who is to say she’ll actually truly be willing to design for the company and not herself?”

“I want her.”

The words were out of Adrien’s lips before he could think twice about it and the entire room turned to stare at him.

But he didn’t take it back.

Seeing her face filled him with such warmth. Marinette was always so kind to him – to _everybody_ – and he hadn’t forgotten that. He had barely seen her since his parent’s funeral, but she was one of the few people there who really seemed to _mean_ it when she said he could come to her if he ever needed anything.

And it wasn’t just that he liked her personality. She was also so _talented_. Ever since they were in school together, he always kept an eye out for what her next design would be. He knew that it was only a matter of time before she was famous for her work.

He would have to be an _idiot_ to pass up a chance to work with her.

“Bring her on,” Adrien said as he started to gather his coffee and paperwork.

“But … don’t you want to take a look at her designs? Her application?” the coworker leading the slideshow asked.

“I already have. She’s a good fit. Bring her on,” Adrien insisted.

Then he left the room, sure that there was nothing else they could possibly discuss that would be worth his time.

 

Nino was waiting in his office, leaning against the desk with his arms crossed over his chest.

He waited until Adrien closed the door before he snapped, “What the _hell_ were you thinking, dude?”

Adrien remained silent as he walked around the desk and set his coffee down.

“C’mon, dude. _Talk_ to me.”

Adrien looked up at gave him a pointed look.

Nino frowned and crossed his arms. “Look, people _already_ have mixed feelings about Chat and the police _already_ want his head. Do you really think nearly killing a man is going to make things better for his reputation?”

“I didn’t kill him though.”

“He’s in intensive care! That’s really _serious_ shit, dude!”

“What was I supposed to do, Nino?” Adrien calmly replied. “I couldn’t just let him continue to sexually harass people. Believe me, I _tried_ to do something as Adrien, but just because _I_ blacklisted him from my company, that didn’t mean he’d stop doing it. I needed to interfere in other ways to make sure he learned his lesson. Let’s say you _do_ have a point. Let’s say I _did_ go too far. Either way, I still needed to set an example. There is more crime in Paris than ever before and some people think they can get away with it because of their money or wealth. I’m not about to let that happen.”

His friend sighed. “You might think you’re doing the right thing now, man, but I’m worried about you. If you cross that line, you’re never going to be able to come back from it.”

“Maybe, but I’m willing to do whatever it takes to clean up my city.”

Nino scoffed. “Ladybug doesn’t seem to see it that way.”

The name still made Adrien go still.

“I don’t care what she thinks of me anymore.”

“Sure you don’t,” Nino said, rolling his eyes and walking back towards the door. “She was on the air on the local news. I’m sure you can find it online.”

“Nino, wait.”

“Are we still … Are we still on for later?”

“Yeah. I guess.”

Adrien breathed out, not knowing how worried he was for a moment. “I’ll see you there.”

“Yeah, see you,” Nino answered with a dismissive wave as he left.

If Nino hadn’t accidently discovered he was Chat Noir, he was sure their friendship wouldn’t be as strained as it was. A part of him thought it would be better to just let Nino go already. But Nino was all he had left now – the only person he hadn’t completely pushed away – and he knew his secret.  
Letting him go wouldn’t be easy under any circumstance.

“So are you gonna see the feed of whatever Ladybug said about you?”

Plagg had floated out from Adrien’s suit and was glancing curiously at Adrien’s laptop.

“No. I don’t care what she thinks.”

“Sure. And _I_ don’t like stinky cheese.”

He resisted for maybe half an hour, doing other work on his laptop before he finally gave in and opened up a tab to pull up the local news.

Ladybug looked as stunning as always as she sat with the news anchors.

“It’s always a pleasure having you, Ladybug.”

“Thanks. I wish I were here under more pleasant circumstances.”

“Right. About that ... what do you have to say about your former partner’s actions? Do you agree with them?”

“Not in the least. There are other ways to bring people to justice and what Chat Noir did was unforgivable. I still don’t understand what’s making him act this way, but I’m done making excuses for him.” She turned to look at the camera and it felt as though her blue eyes were looking right at him. “I’m coming for you, Chat Noir.”

He would be lying if he said he didn’t feel a chill go up his spine. He closed out of the news clip and ran his fingers through his hair anxiously.

“Yikes,” Plagg said. “Do you think she’ll be able to stop you?”

“No. Not if I keep one step ahead of her.”

His kwami snorted. “Good luck, kid. You’ll need it.”


	2. Remewnited

Ladybug transformed back into Marinette once in the safety of her bedroom and flopped back onto her bed with a sigh.

Tikki flew down to rest on the pillow beside her.

“I don’t feel good about this,” Marinette sighed. “I mean, do _you_ think I did the right thing?”

“I’m not sure. I really don’t know what to tell you this time, Marinette.”

She rubbed her face. “What if he ends up hurting someone innocent? Someone who just had something nasty rumored about them? Obviously all those girls wouldn’t lie about what Octavio did, but who is to say someone else wouldn’t lie about some other crime?”

They were both quiet and Marinette stewed in her thoughts.

“I’ve never seen him so violent before,” she whispered. “He was never like this before he lost that family member of his. I know that must have been a horrible experience, but it’s been nearly a year. Not that I know how to handle death – I’ve never lost someone – but don’t you think he would have healed by now? I wish … I just want to stop him before he kills someone. God, what if he _kills_ someone, Tikki?”

“Do you really think he would?”

“I don’t know. I don’t feel like I know him anymore.”

Marinette’s phone buzzed, startling her into almost falling off her bed. She shot up and grabbed for it, but didn’t recognize the number.

“Hello?”

“Is this Marinette Dupain-Cheng?”

“Yes. I, uh, this is she.”

“This is Isabella DuPont from Papillion. We’ve reviewed your application for head designer and you’ve been approved. Monsieur Agreste wants to meet with you and get you started as soon as possible. Are you free today?”

“T-Today?”

“Yes.”

“I-I can be, yes. Um. I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

“How about by three this afternoon?”

“Yes. I can do that.”

“Sounds good. Be sure to bring your portfolio.”

“I will. Thank you!”

The call ended.

Marinette looked at Tikki with wide, startled eyes.

“Tikki, we need to _go_.”

 

Marinette’s heart felt like a hummingbird franticly fluttering in her chest. She was sitting in a reception area with her portfolio and purse in her lap.

She couldn’t seem to sit still.

She crossed her legs. Then her arms. Then just her ankles. She chewed her lip. And toyed with her hair. And adjusted the frill at the hem of her blouse.

She had barely seen Adrien since his parents died. He was rarely at social gatherings anymore and the few times he did show, he didn’t talk and mostly stayed by Nino’s side.

She even tried to reach out a few times to invite him out with Nino and Alya, but he always politely declined.

She wasn’t sure why she felt so nervous. She was twenty years old now – not in lycee anymore and certainly not the same girl who memorized Adrien’s entire schedule. She had so much more to think about than Adrien now.

So why did her stomach feel like it still had butterflies in it?

“Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng?”

“Yes?” she squeaked in response to the receptionist sitting at the desk across the room.

“Monsieur Agreste will see you now,” she said, standing up and turning around to the face door behind her.

“Oh. Um. Thank you.”

The secretary opened the door for her and ushered her inside.

His office was spacious with large windows showing a clear view of the city. There wasn’t much in the way of decoration other than a plant in the corner and a picture of his parents that hung over a cabinet along the back wall.

Adrien looked up from his laptop and gave her a welcoming smile.

Glancing at the secretary, he said, “Thank you, Isabella. That’ll be all.”

She nodded and closed the door on her way out.

Marinette didn’t know what to do with herself, but Adrien went ahead and stood, walking towards her and greeting her with a kiss on each cheek. Though still uncertain, she went along with the greeting, clutching her portfolio to her chest.

“It’s good to see you again, Marinette. Please sit. Let’s go over some things.”

“Sure. Thanks.”

He pulled out the chair for her and then went to sit in his.

“So, let’s go over the position. As head designer of our company, you will be working alongside a small team of other designers to create clothing for our brand. We’re going to start our fall line this July, which will be your biggest project for the time being. Other members of our staff and I will be checking in from time to time just to make sure we like what we see. Does that sound good to you?”

Marinette nodded dutifully.

“Good. Could I see your portfolio?”

She handed it over.

Adrien looked through them calmly, smiling occasionally – which reassured Marinette a great deal.

“I like what you did with this design.”

“Which one?”

He lowered the portfolio so she could see, but she still had to tilt a certain way to see what he was talking about.

“Hang on, I’ll move,” Adrien said. He pushed his office chair back and scooted it on its wheels until he rounded the corner of his desk and come to a stop right beside Marinette. Their shoulders were nearly touching as he leaned closer to held the portfolio between them.

“This one. See?”

The design was of a navy-black dress with yellow in the center. It was almost backless except for a trail of triangles along the center. She designed it with the inspiration of an anglerfish in mind.

“I don’t think I’ve seen anything like this,” Adrien commented. “And I love the design on the back. What fabric were you planning on using for the sleeves here?”

“Jersey maybe. I’m not quite sure about how to get the exact effect I want for the yellow, but I’m sure I can make it work.”

He smiled at her and handed the portfolio back.

“I’m glad you’ll be working with us.”

She blushed. “Thanks.”

Adrien scooted his chair away, back across the desk from her, and he held his hands together on the table.

“I do need to warn you first; I may have made a snap decision when I saw you as one of the applicants. Word gets around fast and people will find out that we know each other. But I want to reassure you that you were hire on more than our friendship, Marinette. You’re extremely talented and if anyone tells you otherwise, I know you can blow them all away with your work.”

Marinette wasn’t sure how to react to that and she blurted out, “Thanks. I’ll be sure to blow them. Away! I mean … I’ll blow them away.”

He smiled kindly at her. “Don’t worry. I know you’ll do well here. I believe in you.”

Just like that, she felt herself falling again. Her heart was racing. Her palms were growing clammy. She felt like electricity was running through her. The way he was looking at her, she’d probably believe she could fly if he told her she could.

“Thank you, Adrien,” she managed to respond.

He stood up and walked around to her. “I’ll have my secretary call for someone to show you around. Let me know if there’s anything you read.”

She nodded and stood up before he walked her out.

“Good luck, Marinette,” he said.


End file.
